


You give me fever when you kiss me

by heaveeho (veldygee)



Series: Round Tables Coffee Shop [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/heaveeho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He really didn't know what was this he was feeling, but if he was going to put a name to it, he thought that maybe—<i>maybe</i>—it was love. </p><p>(sort of sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3513380/chapters/7724669"> Beware, You are Hot </a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You give me fever when you kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all so yeah that coffee shop AU had transformed into a different thing. I don't know whether I will write more of this AU, but who knows right? hahaha. I sure have no idea.
> 
> This is not beta-ed and not brit-picked. I am going to self-beta this in the morning. Title is taken from Peggy Lee's song called Fever (a very beautiful song really). Oh one warning is probably that Dean appears in this fic and he insulted Eggsy and implied that Eggsy is a rent boy. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Eggsy had been happy before but it was never like _this_.

Their relationship (if Eggsy could call it so) had began with misunderstanding and awkwardness mostly on Eggsy's part. After they cleared the misunderstanding between them and then had dinner together though, it had been going great so far. Harry always treated him like an equal despite their age and social differences. He felt comfortable around Harry, to simply be himself. 

Harry was gorgeous, utterly charming, and really smart; Eggsy had known all about those in the week he had followed the man around when he was assisting Harry in his university. Several meals together (which consisted of several different occasions of brunch, lunch, and dinner) for the past month had made Eggsy knew the man even better. He knew that Harry was a university professor, but he didn't know before that Harry owned a tailor shop which used to belong to his uncle. Harry didn't like cats but loved dogs very much that he had his pet dog of 15 years, Mr. Pickles, to be stuffed, a story which Eggsy thought was cute. Harry took his tea with a splash of milk but no sugar. He had learnt a lot about Harry and he still wanted to learn more about the older man. 

They had not taken their relationship too far—as in they still kept strictly to good night kisses and holding hands—but those simple acts made his heart skipped a bit every single time. His face would flush bright red and warm, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He felt butterflies deep inside his stomach and he would feel a bit dizzy like he was drunk. Those simple acts were consuming him more than all the sex and make-outs that he had experienced. Just simply being near Harry made him smile wide like a loon. Eggsy liked Harry—that much was obvious—but what he was feeling, it was more than simple like and simple attraction. It was intense, full of joy, filled with anxiety, and most of all very bloody frightening. It felt like what he imagined must be jumping out of a plane without a parachute, suspended on the sky, for a second not knowing which way was upside down.

He really didn't know what was this he was feeling, but if he was going to put a name to it, he thought that maybe— _maybe_ —it was love. 

He really had no idea. He was frightened but he didn't want it to ever end. It was all very confusing. One thing that Eggsy knew though was that he wanted Harry to feel the same.

-o-o-o-

Both Eggsy and Harry lived in different areas but they made it work. They usually met for their meal dates at restaurants or cafes in the middle of their places. Tonight though, he and Harry was having dinner together at a small Italian restaurant he liked a few blocks from where he worked at Round Tables. Harry had been so kind to wait for him while he was finishing up his shift at 7pm.

“Aww,” Roxy cooed as she sneaked glances to where Harry was sitting at one of the tables in the almost empty coffee shop. Eggsy rolled his eyes although his cheeks were red. Roxy laughed and then pinched on his cheeks.

“Go on. I can finish closing up,” said Roxy with a wide smile. Eggsy tried to protest, but Roxy simply pushed him out of the staff room, untying his apron in the process efficiently, his shoulder bag somehow already in her hand. Harry looked up from his mobile phone and smiled at Eggsy which made him warm all over.

“You are done?” 

“I am closing up, so Eggsy can go on first,” replied Roxy before Eggsy could answer Harry. She then turned to Eggsy and then pushed his bag to his hand. “I will see you tomorrow, Eggsy,” said Roxy with a wink. Eggsy rolled his eyes again and then finally yielded and slung the bag over his shoulder. Harry had stood up and placed the chair he used back on its place as Eggsy walked to Harry's side.

“Ready?” asked Harry, beautiful brown eyes focused on him behind those glasses. Eggsy nodded and then turned around to give Roxy a smile. Harry nodded his head toward Roxy in acknowledgement before he opened the door and let Eggsy out first.

The temperature outside was a bit colder than he expected that he shivered for a second. They had been holding hands before when they walked somewhere together, so Eggsy didn't try to rethink everything and felt too nervous when he took Harry's left hand into his. Harry's hand was bigger than his. Harry smiled and tightened the hold before they started to walk, Eggsy leading the way. They talked a lot about many things, never running out of topic. Their dinner at the tiny Italian place went wonderfully as well, Harry liking the tiny restaurant. Eggsy never stopped smiling.

At the end of the night, Harry walked Eggsy's home, a flat where Eggsy lived with his mum and sister. The temperature dropped even more as the night got older, but—as cheesy as it sounded—being with Harry warm him all over. He really didn't the night to end. If he didn't live with his mum and sister, he would definitely go and invite Harry to come inside and maybe stay the night.

They were having a discussion about some old films that they had watched when they heard a commotion on the floor where Eggsy lived, someone screaming and banging upon a door. They were a couple stairs away from his floor and Eggsy tensed once he recognised the voice. He didn't think twice before he removed his hand from Harry's hold and walked quick to where the shout and banging came, that was from right in front of his flat's door.

“Get the fuck away, Dean,” snapped Eggsy aloud, glaring daggers at the drunken man whose fist was raised high as he was about to bang on the door again. Dean's usual cronies were nowhere to be seen which was a small blessing. Dean, his mum's ex, turned to look at him with a cold angry expression, but didn't move away. “I said, get the fuck away. You are not fucking invited here, not you and not your men,” repeated Eggsy, both fists clenched on his sides. Dean banged his fist on the flat door again before he stepped away to where Eggsy was standing.

“What right do ye have, boy?” slurred Dean, face flushed, swaying from left to right. “Ungrateful both ye and yer mum.” Dean was close enough that Eggsy could smell the alcohol from his breath. Dean lifted his hand as he was about to reach and twist the front of Eggsy's jacket. He stopped in the middle, his eyes focusing on someone behind Eggsy. A sick smile started to form around his ugly face. Dean looked at Eggsy triumphant. “Ah, I see now why ye are acting this way. Doing a side job at Smith Street do ye?” Eggsy was flushed red in anger. He knew what Dean implied and it disgusted him. He clenched his fists even tighter. Dean laughed coyly and then looking at Harry behind him. “How much did ye pay for this kid to suck yer cock, huh?” 

Eggsy was about to shout and punch Dean's face, when he felt a strong arm around his shoulder holding him tight, stopping him. Eggsy looked up to his right and saw the tight expression on Harry's face. Harry's brown eyes were cold, unfamiliar, no a single trace of warmth that Eggsy had associated with Harry. Eggsy gulped. Harry looked downright murderous.

“You should leave now,” said Harry cold, staring down at Dean. That old bastard he was glad was not his stepfather—because it almost happened—smirked, eyes glinting like he had hit a jackpot. He leaned closer to Harry's space. Eggsy really wanted to punch that ugly face.

“Oh, I hit a nerve huh? Advice for ye from me is that ye should pay him cheap. He won't—“ Dean didn't get to finish his sentence as Harry gave the man a perfect hook right on his nose. It must be broken, because he could hear the loud crack of a broken bone. Dean was sent flying back, his hand holding his nose, blood seeping through the fingers. Dean stood up and glared at Harry.

“Leave before I call the police,” repeated Harry. Dean looked like he was going to fight, but with his broken nose, his mum's ex finally decided to leave. He pushed at Harry's as he left, glaring at Harry almost murderous. Harry stared at Dean's back coldly until that wanker was out of sight. Harry's cold gaze immediately turned soft as the older man looked at Eggsy. He didn't know that he had been holding his breath until then. Eggsy's heart was beating fast, his breathing turned rapid. He was angry, frightened, and also worried. 

“Harry, you should not have punched him,” said Eggsy, voice tight. “Dean is a bloody wanker, yes but he has his cronies and he and they might hurt you because of this and I—“ The rest of his sentence stopped as Harry kissed him right on the lips, Harry's hands on both of his shoulders. Eggsy reactively closed his eyes and his hands instinctively reaching out to Harry's shoulder. Harry's lips moved against his and Eggsy followed, tilting his head to the side a bit, his mouth a bit opened. Harry's glasses didn't seem to be a problem at all between them. Eggsy let out a tiny sound as he felt a tiny hint of tongue against his lips. Harry had never kissed him like this before and he surely had missed a lot. Eggsy got dizzy, his mind went blank.

It felt like forever before Harry pulled away. Eggsy felt breathless. Harry's cheeks were flushed, lips red and moist, but other than those, he looked as composed as if he didn't just kiss Eggsy's breathless and punched a man to defend Eggsy's honor.

“You do not need to worry about me,” said Harry as if they hadn't been kissing at all, his hands holding his face close. “You should worry about yourself.” 

“I can take care of myself,” muttered Eggsy soft. Harry kissed him again, softer, more like a peck.

“I know. You...” Harry paused for a second. “You are wonderful, Eggsy,” finished Harry, words dipped with many things that Eggsy couldn't identify. That simple compliment turned Eggsy bright red, feeling like he was burning. At that very second, Eggsy knew for sure the name of the feeling that he had for Harry. He had suspected, but now he could confirm it.

He was utterly and hopelessly in love with Harry Hart.

Eggsy was about to say something—not confessing the epiphany he just got—but he didn't get the chance when the door to his flat was swung open. His mum's worried face faded away when she saw him. Eggsy almost forgot about his mum. He stepped back from Harry and walked to his mum, hugging her tight.

“Oh, Eggsy. Dean didn't hurt you, did he? I was about to call the police when the banging stopped.” Eggsy shook his head, smiling as he endured his mum's pampering. It was after a few seconds that his Mum seemed to notice Harry. Oh. Eggsy had told his mum about Harry, but he hadn't introduced Harry to his mum yet.

“You must be Harry,” stated his mum. Harry nodded politely. “I am Michelle, Eggsy's mother.”

“I am. It's a pleasure to meet you, Michelle,” replied Harry. It was probably every mother's secret power or something because in just a second that mum saw Harry, she actually noticed the slight bruised on Harry's knuckles. But then again, Eggsy was distracted by the kiss and then his epiphany. His mum didn't ask why Harry's right hand knuckles were bruised like that. She seemed to have suspect what had happened. Eggsy would ask his mum later.

“Come inside, Eggsy can get you a pack of ice for that hand of yours,” invited Michelle. She turned to Eggsy. “I am getting in first to check on your sister. She's upset earlier because of the shouts and banging.” Eggsy nodded as his mum walked back in inside, leaving Harry and Eggsy alone outside. Eggsy felt a bit nervous all of a sudden, feeling as if something had shifted in their relationship.

“I'm sure we have a bag of frozen peas. Let's get inside?” Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips. Eggsy grabbed Harry's right upper arm and then tip-toed to give Harry a kiss again. He would not tell Harry about his feeling right now but hopefully sometime soon. Eggsy only hoped that when the time came, Harry would say that he felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I really have no idea how to write the last part. I hope you like it!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://hartfulloflove.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
